


A Touch Rekindled

by SinclairMaxwell



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinclairMaxwell/pseuds/SinclairMaxwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My One Shot Sequel to A Cleansing Touch. What happens to Harry and Tom after the war is won? How has Harry recovered and what state is their world in? Answers will be revealed! HPLV</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch Rekindled

Authors Note: Hey! This is the one shot sequel to my fic A Cleansing Touch. It is slash so if you don't like slash don't read it! You have been fairly warned. This lil tid bit was inspired by my vivacious beta, meikouhaikitsune, while we were working on chapter seventeen of Cleansing Touch. Here's to you girl an happy belated birthday!

Disclaimer: Nope!

A Touch Rekindled

Harry walked into his husband's study, all grace and an air of charm. He had certainly grown to be quite the siren. When he walked into a room, heads turned and Tom practically had to threaten death on anyone who so much as ventured an errant leer. Harry's hair reached down to his arse now and they had spent many and hour amusing themselves with it. However, Tom had been busy all week and Harry was FED UP! He strolled into the man's office, making Pettigrew and Rodolphus turn and look. There was a lesser Death Eater at his side and they all three obviously picked up on his rather foul mood. He pointed to the door and glared at them hotly.

"Out!" He ordered sufficiently cowing the nameless Death Eater into a frightened frenzy.

Rodolphus gave him a smile on his way out and shot his inattentive Lord a warning glare that the man did not see, so engrossed he was in his paperwork.

His lord was researching the runes on something that had been dug from the remains of the old Ministry basement. Lucius, their new Minister, had delivered it to Tom himself. He had been engrossed in it ALL WEEK. The two men left silently, shutting the door behind them. Tom's eyes did not leave his papers.

"I know we talked about how much you scare the newer Death Eaters, Harry." Was his only response.

Harry hissed in frustration and finally pointed at the man angrily.

"YOU. Sex. NOW!" He yelled angrily.

He fucking HATED being ignored! And Tom had been at this stupid project every night this week! His lover tugged off his reading glasses, finally gazing up at the frustrated teen with barely veiled amusement.

"Are you that desperate for my attentions, my Prince?"

Harry slammed his hands down on the desk, glaring into calm crimson eyes.

"You've been at this for a bloody week, Tom! A WEEK! How am I supposed to enjoy our nice new bed if your not in it? I need you, Tom!" He whined, pouting but to no avail.

"Harry, I have to get this finished. I'm so close to translating it all." Tom insisted, slipping his reading glasses back on.

Harry's emerald eyes blazed and suddenly, Tom's carefully stacked pile of papers was on fire beside him and Harry was grinning at last. The Dark Lord sighed and took off his glasses at last.

"Now." The teen demanded and Tom stood, giving him a leering once over.

He would bet their entire kingdom that Harry wasn't wearing anything but skin beneath that cloak.

"You may have won this battle, my Prince, but you're bottoming." With a wicked laugh, he dragged the boy through the portrait leading to his bedroom to the right.

It wasn't long before Harry had divested him brutally of his clothes and was in his lap, heated and ready.

"You know, Tom. It's not a good thing to leave me all alone in our big bed. It makes me all lonely and frustrated." He purred, latching onto the man's neck.

Tom groaned and hugged him to him.

"Well in that case I may have to do it more often."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was draped carelessly over his husband's chair, stroking a small white kitten in his lap. Tom was pacing through the delegations present, a long parchment spread over the table. The Court Scribe scribbled furiously as the man and his allies threw out different suggestions for the Revised Creature Laws that they were passing. Harry's ears perked up and he slipped his mewling kitten into his deep robe pocket where it curled up and nested. This heavily amused Fenrir who sat gruffly at the table. He walked to his lover and encased him in his arms with a mischievous grin.

"Don't forget mating rights as well, my love." He purred, burying his face in the man's neck.

Fenrir and the other creatures nodded in assent, sending appraising nods and a few pleased grins in his direction. Tom as well looked very pleased. His husband always did think of things others hadn't even ventured towards. He was proud at the leaps and bounds his spouse had taken. Harry wasn't content to just stand by his side as his Consort. He was very active in their meetings, law making, and even public relations and press releases. He was true to his word when he had said he was ready to rule the world with him. Severus came into the room quietly, giving the delegates a nod. A small plastic cup was in his hand.

"Hi, Sevvie!" Harry laughed, swaying and dancing happily over to the man.

Harry was well aware of every eye in the room on his graceful form. Severus gave him an amused eye roll and handed him the cup.

"Your medications, Harry." He said calmly as Harry downed the four tiny pills.

Fenrir frowned from behind them.

"You're still taking those, pup? I figured you'd be off of them by now." The werewolf inquired lightly.

Harry stuck out his tongue at him with a wide grin.

"No. I'll always have to take them. But as long as I do I stay lucid. Most of the time." He teased, sliding into the wolf's lap playfully.

The vampires seemed to find this most amusing while Tom pouted silently and Severus sniggered. Harry wrapped his arms around the powerful pillar of a man. He had taken a liking to Fenrir almost instantly upon meeting the vicious man and likewise with the Alpha. Harry seemed to have charmed his way into all of his ally's graces. Fenrir pinched his thigh making the boy emit a squeak and a giggle.

"At least you got some meat on your bones now, pup."

Tom walked over and possessively tugged Harry into his arms, delivering a hot, sensual kiss to his mate before slipping him back into the wolf's arms. He had made his stand. The men in the room were all magical creatures, so he wanted them all to know exactly who Harry's mate was. He wanted to reinforce his mating in their eyes. Harry gave him a knowing smirk and his eyes promised a bit of fun in store for him later. Harry always loved it when he got possessive. H would often flirt with his friends in order to elicit these responses. It was a sort of game between them now and his friends and family all knew not to take his advances seriously. It was Harry's way of spicing up their sex life in a way. By the smirk on his lover's face, Tom knew that he had given the teen what he wanted. They had blossomed after the war had ended and now stood happily as the Rulers of the Wizarding World. Harry was well known for his staunch support in child welfare programs and the Muggleborn Family Relocation Program, a program that takes muggleborns and places them with Wizarding Families or brings their whole family into their world, making the muggles leave behind their old life for their new one. He had been at the forefront of the Wizarding Orphan Delegation Project, a program that delegated wizarding orphans from the war to loving families that they can prosper in. The Wizarding World was blossoming under their reign. Reforms had been made to the educational system, the governmental level had been cleansed of corruption and more objective politicians put in place. Lucius surprised everyone by being a fair and objective Minister and to everyone's utter surprise, he hired Charlie Weasley as the head of the Regulation For Magical Creatures office and the boy's twin brothers received a huge grant and an official laboratory of their own to create new inventions for the betterment of their race. The Twins kept a joke shop on the side that they seemed very pleased with. Harry visited them often. Although their reign had started bloody and cold, it had been a cleansing rain upon their world and from the destruction, a new and better world had emerged. Harry smiled at him over the parchment and paper and bent heads of their allies and Tom smiled. Everything was as it should be. At last.


End file.
